Control
by Marinara
Summary: Naraku develops a potion that makes any demon under his control. His main targets are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but here's the twist: he's gay. Yaoi. Lemon. Lime. Hentai.
1. Chapter 1

Control

Prologue

A young girl, about the age of ten, walked up to a man with long dark hair. She held a mirror and her eyes were lifeless. The man noticed her prescence and looked over at her.

"It is ready," she told him. He raised an eyebrow, but smirked.

"Very well," he replied. "Take your sister and leave the castle. And don't forget to leave the potion. I am counting on you... Kanna." She nodded, and shuffled her feet while walking away. The man turned his direction to his window once more.

**'Yes,'** he thought. **'Soon. Soon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be mine.'**

* * *

"Wait up!" Inuyasha turned deaf ears to these pleas. His nose twitched and his eyes widened. He continued moving at a fast pace towards the scent. 

"Inuyasha!" He could not hear her. Inuyasha was blind. He was deaf. All that he had was his sense of smell to guide him.

**'Kikyo,'** he thought anxiously. **'Can it really be you?'** There was no mistake. The familiar scent of dirt and bones filled his overly sensitive nostrils.

The voices were now gone. It wasn't as though he could hear them anyway. His heart pounded in excitement. He knew that he was getting nearer. He could almost reach her...

As if on que, the skies above were filled with white lights, they were creatures that Kikyo controlled. Her soul collectors. That was what she needed to live.

"Inuyasha..." Inuyasha's ears tweaked as he heard Kikyo's soft voice whispering his name. He looked around frantically, now neglecting his sense of smell. Where was she? He couldn't see her anywhere.

"Kikyo!" He looked up and saw her being carried away by her soul collectors. He jumped up and grabbed her, pulling her safely into his arms. She made little resistance.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breaking away from his warm embrace. She held and angry look on her face which only confused Inuyasha even more.

"Kikyo!" he exclaimed. "Stop running! I love you! Stay with me!" Her eyes widened and the anger in her eyes softened slightly. Tears began to pour from her eyes.

"You are claiming that you love me," she stated. He nodded. A river of water could now be seen streaming down her face. "If you love me, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do!" Inuyasha looked at her with sympathy and love. "I trust you so much!" Tears refusing to cease, she did not attempt to wipe them away.

"You trust me?" she repeated. "If you trust me, why didn't you trust me fifty years ago? Why? It is impossible to be together now. Back then we had a chance, but now it is too late! Don't you understand?" Inuyasha's eyes widened before softening to a loving, caring look. He slowly went up to her. Kikyo backed away uncertainly.

"I love you." He took her by the shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. Resistance was futile, she realized. The kiss was tender and loving, showing Kikyo his love for her.

When they parted Kikyo looked at Inuyasha. No certain emotion was on her face. She leaned forward and captured him in a fiery, passionate kiss. This surprised him, but he closed his eyes and responded. Little did he know that Kikyo's hand was sneaking into the pocket of her robes.

Before Inuyasha could register what was happening, a liquid was being forced down his throat by none other than, Kikyo. His eyes drooped and he fell only the soft ground. The last thing he saw was Kikyo, looking down at him disgustedly.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama!" cried Jaken. He ran up to his lord, sweat on his face. Rin was not with him. 

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru replied. Jaken gulped, knowing of what he would have to do.

"It's Rin," he began nervously, carefully studying Sesshomaru's face. "She's been kidnapped by Kagura!" The Lord of the Western Lands showed no emotion. Kagura was one of Naraku's incarnations. But she wanted freedom, even Naraku knew that. Taking his ward would do no good for her. She would either be killed by Naraku or Sesshomaru.

He continued walking, with his cowardly servant following behind. Sesshomaru'sears suddenly twitched as he heard the most horrible sound in the world.

"Sesshomaru-sama! Help me!" It was Rin. The young girl that he had grown to love, although he would never admit it, was being tortured. His adopted daughter that loved him; the first to ever truly love him. This thought brought anger to him.

With inhuman speed, more enhanced than usual, Sesshomaru sped off towards the young girl's cries. Jaken clumsily ran after him, although they both knew he was not nearly as fast.

Without realizing it, he had run straight through a barrier, but he was fuelled merely by adrenaline. The next sight brought his blood to a boil.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"cried Rin. She could not see him. An ugly demon arm dangled her from a high height, another sharp ended arm was only inches away. The owner of these disgusting body parts was... Naraku.

"Naraku, let her go." Sesshomaru tried to make his voice calm and monotone, but he couldn't. Rin's body had multiple bruises and there were dried bloodstains all over her. Her clothes had been ripped and her hair was a mess. There were tear paths all over her face.

"No." Was his simple reply. Naraku smiled evilly. He didn't know that a simple _human _child could affect him so.

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red before he lunged at Naraku with incredible speed. His eyes widened as he was stopped by something being jammed down his throat. He fell down, unconscious.

* * *

author note

my first fic of my first story! will be stuff later.


	2. Chapter 2

Control

Chapter 2

(Mature Content)

Naraku waited patiently for his 'guests' to wake. It probably wouldn't take too long; it was strong, but so were they. Sesshomaru's eyes twitched, and so did Inuyasha's. They both sat up.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Naraku. They both nodded in unison, but otherwise did nothing.

"Naraku, what do you wish of us?" asked Sesshomaru. Naraku hid a small smile. The potion was working. They would soon be his.

"Go into that room," he instructed. Naraku pointed to a door that led into another room. "There are some clothes in there. Change into them and then come out." The two brothers stood up mechanically and went into that room, closing the door behind them.

In no time at all, they emerged, wearing their new clothes. 'Clothes' was not the word for it. Their wardrobe consisted of a silk, black bowtie and a thin thong, that barely covered their large members.

Naraku could feel his cheeks flushing and could imagine the drool coming out of his mouth. They were so... sexy.

"Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, are you both virgins?" Naraku asked. They nodded. He turned his attention to Sesshomaru. "Have you ever been kissed before?" Sesshomaru shook his head.Naraku knew very well that Inuyasha had been kissed before. Curse those wenches; it should have been his job.

"You first assignment: act more fluent in movement; you will need it," he told them. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru dropped out of their robotic states and did their actions normally.

"Sesshomaru, come here." He went to Naraku, sitting on his knees at the same height as Naraku. The half demon took Sesshomaru's head and brought it to his own until their lips met. He kissed the dog demon with a fiery hunger, and was pleased when Sesshomaru returned it. Soon it was a battle for domination, their tongues rolling along messily in each other's throats. Naraku's hand found it's way to Sesshomaru's exposed cheek and he groped him. Soon, they broke away.

"Excellent," Naraku commented. Sesshomaru had returned to Inuyasha's side and they were now waiting for Naraku's new command. "I would like both of you to pleasure one another without taking the other's virginity." He shuddered at the wonderful thought. He, Naraku, would be the one to take that.

Inuyasha grabbed his brother's arms and pushed him onto his back. With a devilish grin, he leaned forward to kiss him with a passionate frenzy, tongues lashing out at one another.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha off of him and slid down lower, biting playfully at his brother's nipples. He licked across Inuyasha's muscled chest and came up again, closing in on his neck.

Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha off of him and slid off his brother's thong. He gribbed Inuyasha's erection firmly and began to stroke it. Inuyasha and Naraku felt themselves growing hard.

Inuyasha, now lying on the ground, arched his back up and moaned. It was so hard to resist! Sesshomaru began to rub himself against his brother's leg.

The heat and intensity in the room was at an all time high. Naraku felt himself throb with pleasure, only fromwitnessing this site.

Sesshomaru flipped Inuyasha, so that he was facing Inuyasha's legs. He daintily removed the g-string and took his brother in his mouth. He sucked lightly, before engulfing Inuyasha's penis all into his mouth. Sesshomaru sucked harder, and Inuyasha could not suppress his words of pleasure.

"Ohh, Inuyasha!" moaned Sesshomaru. He took his mouth off to see that Inuyasha had slipped his thong off and was now sucking and biting his erection.

Inuyasha stopped and got up, before straddling Seshomaru in a very arrousing position. Their hands traveled and their tongues licked wherever they could reach.

Naraku was pleased; very pleased indeed. He was getting a porn show for free! But soon he would join it. And they would be his.

Sesshomaru was now standing, with Inuyasha's mouth over his member. The great lord helped his brother get a firm hold onto him. Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru swelling in his mouth.

"That is enough." The two brothers stopped, completely bare, except for their ties.

Naraku stood up and smiled maliciously at them. Slowly, he removed his clothing in a very teasing fashion.

"It's my turn."

* * *

please R&R!

i want at least 15 to continue. (sorry!)


	3. Chapter 3

Control

Chapter 3

(Mature Content)

Naraku stepped out of his pants and moved towards the fine haired demons. The watched as his large member swayed around as he walked.

"Sesshomaru, I shall take you first," Naraku announced in a sexy tone. He looked over at Inuyasha. "Sit over there and just look sexy." Inuyasha sat down, and began to poke and prod with himself. (a/n: does it seem like i'm using the word 'sexy' too much?)

"I will make love to you," the poison demon whispered. Sesshomaru felt a light tingling sensation throughout his body.

Without warning, Naraku pushed Sesshomaru roughly up against the wall. He pinned the great dog demon's arms above his head. The kissed sloppily, their mouthes and tongues barely reachnig their wanted destinations.

Holding Sesshomaru's arms up with one hand, Naraku moved one of his hands to caress Sesshomaru's erection. It was oddly warm, most likely the effects of the concoction that Kanna had made.

Sesshomaru moaned into their kisses as he broke free from his captor's grasp. He pushed Naraku to the ground and began to suck on his cock.

Naraku stopped him and helped him to his knees. Sesshomaru once again took it into his mouth and sucked. Naraku forcefully shoved as much as he could into the other's mouth. But Sesshomaru did not care. He wanted his master, and he was getting him.

Soon, the demon lord began to not only suck, but to bite and caress the other as much as he could with his mouth. Sesshomaru could feel Naraku growing harder.

The poison demon grasped Sesshomaru's silky hair and brought him closer, trying to increase the pleasure at an alarming rate.

Sesshomaru broke away, gasping for air. He could not breathe. Naraku's member was too large for his small mouth.

Angrily, Naraku brought his hand down hard on the other's cheek. Sesshomaru fell to the floor. Naraku held his head still and put himself back into Sesshomaru's mouth.

"Do it again!" he hissed. Sesshomaru took it again. In and out, in and out it went again. But this time, due to some punishment and action, he had more passions and vigor, making Naraku much more happy.

This continued for a few minutes, of rough sucking and forcing Naraku's erection into Sesshomaru's throat. But Naraku removed himself daintily and smirked.

"That was pleasing; for a start." Naraku knocked down Sesshomaru onto his side and then onto his back. He spread his legs apart.

Licking his fingers, sosaliva clung to them, he took two of his fingers, his index and middle, and slowly inserted them into Sesshomaru's entrance.

Naraku could feel his partner grab at the ground, only to find that it was a smooth surface. He had nothing to hold on to. And he was in for a rough ride.

He slowly continued adding fingers until his four fingers were inside the demon lord. Naraku had started at a slow pace, but was not becoming faster. Sesshomaru moaned, not bothering to hide his ectasy.

"Oh, Naraku!" he moaned. Naraku's sharp nails dug into him, causing him to clench his teeth tightly in pain.

"Do not call me Naraku," he replied. "You are not worthy. Call me master." Sesshomaru nodded. Naraku started masturbating, (a/n: is that the right word?) his fingers moving inside to out at a fast rate. Sesshomaru suddenly cried out.

"Master, what was that?" panted Sesshomaru. Naraku did not slow his pace as he answered, causing Sesshomaru to groan.

"That was your sweet spot," Naraku purred. Now just relax and succumb to your desires. But hold on, we have barely even started." Sesshomaru nodded and put his right hand (a/n: whoops, forgot to mention that Sesshomaru miraculously grew back his left arm ;D) onto his penis and started rubbing himself and massaging his genitals.

Before he knew it, Naraku stopped his fingering. The Great Lord Sesshomaru just lay there panting, collecting his breath, knowing that this was far from finished.

Naraku pushed up Sesshomaru's legs onto his own shoulders and got on his knees. He positioned his cock at Sesshomaru's opening. A flickerof excitement and lust flickered through his eyes.

"Unlike before, I will not go easy on you." And then he pushed in.

Sesshomaru screamed. He felt a searing pain inside him, where Naraku had been mere seconds before.

Naraku slammed into his fck partner once more, feeling onto the tingle of ecstasy and pleasure he felt while entering Sesshomaru's body. He looked at Sesshomaru hungrily and swelled mightily.

Thrusting deep and hard, reaching Sesshomaru's sweet spot, Naraku could feel himself getting warmer. He was reaching his climax.

Sesshomaru squeezed himself hard as he felt his sweet spot being reached once more, thus screaming again. His master had not even bothered to slow down. He kept going faster and faster, his member was a blur upon entering and exiting Sesshomaru's body. The only evidence of it's existence being there, was the pain/pleasure Sesshomaru felt, and the extreme amounts of pleasure that Naraku definitely felt.

"Maste - " Sesshomaru's word was cut short as he fell limp into a state of unconsciousness. Although he was a strong demon, Naraku was strong as well, and until that moment, he had been a virgin. (a/n: X D tee hee!)

Not caring that his sex toy was not responding, Naraku continued to pummel his body, shattering all traces of Sesshomaru's virginity**1. **

This went on, until Naraku fell on top of his supposed love. He playfully licked the top of Sesshomaru's large penis. Sesshomaru shivered.

Could you imagine this: two hot, sweating, gorgeous men on top of one another having just had passionate sex and one still at it? Their long hair clashed like a swirl of black and silver.

Regaining his composure after a few minutes, Naraku got up and kicked Sesshomaru's body into a corner of the room with amazing accuracy.

His voice returned to it's cool, sickening state, he said, "Come now Inuyasha. It's your turn." As Sesshomaru's younger brother walked towards him, he added, "and you too shall call me your master."

* * *

i'm sorry that this took so long. but i was away from my computer due to some problems.

**1** : I know that when girl's lose their virginity, they have to be the one's with the cock inside of them, but for guys (straight guys) it's putting their penis inside of a girl. (or guy :D) but do they still lose their virginity by having another man's member inside of them?

i'll try to update as soon as i can next time. enjoy and i'm hoping to get many reviews. :P (do to what some reviewer said last time, i will not state the number of reviews i wish. i just wish for many if possible.)

* * *

sequia has some good yaoi stories too i believe. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hello! i have finally returned after my long absence of writer's block and pure laziness. this chapter may contain scenes unsuitable for people under the age of sixteen. please be aware of that fact.

Control

Chapter 4

(Mature Content)

Inuyasha picked himself off of the cold ground and made his way to Naraku. The human turned half smirked before grasping Inuyasha's long silver hair. Naraku forced the dog halfing to the ground where he immediately brought Naraku's throbbing penis into his mouth. Naraku's sigh of pleasure could be heard.

Naraku gripped Inuyasha's lovely silver hair to stable himself from falling. His manhood seemed to harden as it was being coated with saliva. Inuyasha made sure to lick the tip and fit as much into his mouth as possible.

Sesshomaru's brother licked his hands before massaging Naraku. At the same time, he continued to suck the tip of the poison demon's erection. There was a tint of pink on Naraku's cheeks. When Inuyasha lightly raked his teeth across the delicate skin, Naraku could not handle it.

Grabbing Inuyasha's hair, Naraku threw him onto his stomach. Going on his knees, Naraku placed himself at Inuyasha's entrance. With ease, his cock slid in, causing Inuyasha to stiffen.Easing himself until he could go no more, Naraku gently slid back out, only to slam in fiercely.

"Master!" Inuyasha howled. Naraku began rapid thrusts into his toy, causing Inuyasha to cry out in pain and pleasure. Both men began to sweat and Inuyasha had to support himself with one of his arms. His other wet hand went to his own penis where it slid up and down, a white liquid spurting from the top.

Although it seemed that Naraku's pace was at it's maximum, the homosexual demon was only past half. His efforts were not in vain as he felt his seed release into Inuyasha. Naraku held the other's waist as he continued to thrust.

Inuyasha continued to tremble for a few minutes before he gave out, hand still on his genitals. Naraku did not care, simply hoisting Inuyasha's rear higher before giving harder thrusts.

The dog demon continued to tremble as a long line of white came from his manhood. From his entrance, there was a mixture of cum and blood which slowly fell to the floor.

Naraku's stamina had increased from his go with Sesshomaru, allowing him to have more sexual time with his brother. Inuyasha was still very tight, but he was slowly loosening, especially after losing consciousness.

In the corner, the dog demon lord was stroking himself, having regained consciousness. Cum coated his hands as he continued along his penis.

"Sesshomaru," Naraku panted, trying to hide his weakness, "come here." Sesshomaru followed instruction by crawling over to his master. From his last sexual engagement, he was still weak.

"When your dear brother wakes up, would you like him to fuck you?" Naraku whispered huskily. Sesshomaru nodded quite willingly. "Until then, pleasure Inuyasha." With that final order, Sesshomaru flipped his brother onto his back and latched his mouth to Inuyasha's erection.

* * *

a/n: yes, inuyasha and his brother are a bit out of character. i can't really help it at the moment... how about it? who would like to read some incest? brotherxbrother action? (incest is sibling to sibling love, right?) 

thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! i'm probably breaking rules by writing this, but oh well!

sorry! i have had little inspiration lately. if anyone knows any gay sites that are free and don't cause viruses, feel free to let me know! lol.


End file.
